


Silky Filth

by BunnyFair



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Past Relationship(s), Post-The Transformers: Sins of the Wreckers, Self-Hatred, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Directly after Sins.Prowl felt disgusting and weak after being trapped in Tarantulas webbing. Trapped, defenseless, unable to help. Now, he was safer. Away from Tarantulas, out of his web.If only he could stop focusing on how disturbingly good the silk felt on his frame.
Relationships: Past Prowl/Tarantulas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Silky Filth

Prowl felt dirty.

Prowl felt disgusted, mostly at himself.

Prowl had made a beeline for the nearest private washrack he could find. It was Roadbuster's habsuite, but it wouldn't be in use anymore. He'd locked the doors to the habsuite and the washrack, ensuring he'd be away from prying optics.

He turned on the solvent as hot as it could go and let his plating flare out, gasping loudly as the hot solvent slicked its way down his frame and into his protoform. He gripped the wall and gritted his denta, grinding them together as he stood under the scorching solvent.

Tarantulas' silk had woven its' way into unwanted places, much like the bot it had come out of. It was wrapped around his protoform, tangled all around and throughout his frame. He was hyperaware of it with every movement he made, feeling the silk rub and tangle itself further.

His modesty panel popped open before he could realize it'd sent a request and he moaned at the hot air against his wet valve. His spike rubbed against the rough wall and he could only press more against the wall.

He clenched his optics shut, rutting against the wall. It was rough and it hurt his spike, but it was also so good.

It was grounding, oddly enough.

Unlike the silk that slid against his protoform. It made him moan and his plating shudder and his valve clench.

He sunk down to his knees, shuddering as hot water slid past his plating, coaxing the silk out of where it had wound around his protoform. He humped the hot air, his valve squeezing around nothing.

A tiny voice whispered in the back of his processor, mocking him. Reminding him of how safe he had felt cocooned, how Tarantulas cared for him, how Tarantulas offered to bring him pleasure like he used to.

A choked sob escaped him as he kept moving his hips. Silk kept sliding along his protoform mixed with the hot solvent, providing his processor with more delicious stimulation.

Prowl gripped his spike, gently. Tara - Mesothulas was always gentle with him, always stroked his spike from base to tip, sliding one digit over the tip. He mimicked the movement, letting his optics offline.

He slowly stroked his spike, feeling a particularly thick braid of silk slide along his spinal strut. He gasped, arching out and his bumper scraping against the wall. He kept stroking, bringing his other servo to tease his valve.

Mesothulas never went straight for his valve, no. He always teased his spike for a while before moving down to lavish his valve with deep kisses. Sadly, he couldn't emulate that, but he could mimic those movements.

Using two digits, he spread his valve lips and slid his middle and ring digits along his swollen node. He slowly slid his digits along his valve, remembering how Mesothulas would slide just the tip, the very tip, of his glossa along his valve.

Prowl felt warm fluid slide past his optics. He sobbed softly, rocking his hips in time with his strokes. He kept a slow steady pace, the hot solvent beating down on his plating reminding him of Mesothulas' hot frame that once held him so dearly.

Prowl's overload built quicker than intended, sending charge dancing across his plating and transfluid spilling over his hand. He cried out, arching out and his hips jerking.

He panted heavily, his engine revving lowly. He slowly sunk down with a quiet sob, pressing his chevron to the hot flooring. He stared as transfluid and silk were swept away by the solvent, sliding down into the drain and disappearing.

He shuddered when the large braid of silk made its' way out of his plating. He watched as it swirled and quickly grabbed it, pulling it out of the drain before it could fully escape. He pulled it close, bunching up the soft silk in his servo.

He sobbed softly, cradling the silk close as the hot solvent washed over him. His tears mixed with the filth off of his frame, all of it washing away.

It was the last thing he had of his old partner, his dear Mesothulas.


End file.
